


Ties at Your Hip

by matchstick_milk



Category: Free!
Genre: Based off the FrFr! ova, Just a short thing I did, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nagisa in Bikini Bottoms, Rei Jack's It, Smut, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_milk/pseuds/matchstick_milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's got a wild imagination, and Nagisa's wardrobe inspires creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties at Your Hip

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the FrFr! shorts and, of course, I loved the Reigisa one~ So, I guess this is inspired by that, haha.  
> And it takes place, like, very soon after Rei joins the team, before he even has a "proper bathing suit." Holla at Season one....

_"Rei-chan...."_

A fire burns in the pit of Rei's stomach as his fingers idle over the tent in his boxers, face red and twisted in guilt and arousal.

Nagisa visiting had been an innocent endeavor. Rei had merely intended to borrow a swimsuit for the next few practices, just until he was able to go out and purchase one for himself. He'd told Nagisa he was to take responsibility for Rei joining the swim team, and he had meant it, and Nagisa had very shockingly shown initiative, inviting himself over to let the bespectacled boy peruse his collection.

And, yet, now, here he was, sitting at his desk, his mechanical pencil stalled in one hand while his other ghosted over the damp spot in his boxers, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Nagisa trusts him. 

He had shown him his collection of bathing suits in confidence. All of them, from the boxy, offensively colorful trunks to the tiny white bikini bottoms with the ties at the hips. 

Rei feels himself twitch at the memory of the bikini bottoms, lying on his bed so innocently, so threateningly, Nagisa's honey voice telling him he thinks he'd look best in them.

While Rei wouldn't mind contemplating the aesthetic merits of donning something so soft and uncharacteristically elegant, it isn't the thought of _himself_ in the bottoms that makes him whimper, makes his pencil roll into the crease of his text book.

It's Nagisa. 

Rei's mind wanders easily, lingering on "what if's" like, what if he had asked Nagisa to model a few for him? What if Nagisa had offered himself, to make them seem more appealing, to show off their "charm points."

Nagisa standing naked in his bedroom, save for a small white bikini bottom, delicate fingers weaving through his blonde hair, arms flexing and skin stretching, hips shifting under those agonizingly fragile ties. The image is so deliciously tangible that when Rei's fingers push through navy cloth, he momentarily believes its truly Nagisa touching him. 

A shaky breath slips out of the boy, his eyes darting over to the bedroom door. He can hear footsteps not far off in the apartment, his mother tidying the living room up before she heads off to bed, most likely. She sounds busy, distracted; he has nothing to fear. The door's locked anyhow. So long as she doesn't attempt to barge in unannounced, he should be fine, he figures. 

The stark contrast of a poolside tan against clean white bottoms pulls Rei back into a hazy cloud, his body tensing, jaw tightening. 

Nagisa, a boy he's known for no more than a month, Nagisa, rambunctious and notorious for eating at his delinquent back desk during lectures, Nagisa, all soft curls and tantalizing grins and lean muscle.

The blonde's hip pops a bit, coy, his eyes raking over Rei like he's a cake he can't wait to devour. 

Fingernails scratch up the skin of his thigh, his hip, dancing over the loops and tails of the knot, a knot so torturously simple, Rei could (and would) undo it with his teeth. The thought makes his hips jerk and mouth water. 

He's had enough of teasing, his willpower dissipating when the man in his mind tugs at the knot, not much, just enough to loosen but not unravel. So close, he was so close.

_"Rei-chan...."_

Rei's hand slips under the band of his boxers, his head falling into the crook of his elbow on his desk at the sudden pressure. 

_"Rei-chan...."_

Nagisa's hips swirl in some provocative show, his magenta eyes dark and cast down, like he's lost in himself, in his thoughts, leaving Rei throbbing on the outskirts of his warmth and impossibility. 

As Rei's hand drags up and down his length, he can see every detail, so hyperrealistic, he absently bites his forearm to be sure this  _isn't_ real. 

Nagisa's hard, too, his dick pressed against the too thin front, straining against the fabric, begging for hands to sneak under the hem and grab him, touch him. Nagisa bites his finger, looking up at Rei, and the boy wonders if Nagisa's ever touched himself in it, ever looked at his own image in the mirror and seen himself--dick about to pop out--because surely, such a small swimsuit couldn't cover what he's pretended not to notice at practice--muscles and sinews and flushed tan skin. He wonders if Nagisa's ever collapsed onto his bed and pulled the swimsuit aside--never mind fully removing it--and touched himself, gasped and stifled moans.

Rei's breath hitches.

The Nagisa in his head pouts and runs a finger over the wooden beads that accent the tie on his hip.  _"Naughty Rei-chan...._ "

And he pulls. 

The rest of the fantasy is lost on Rei as he struggles with keeping it coherent, wanting to savor every detail of what occurs afterwards, but he moves too quickly, his mind and his hand on different wavelengths. 

On one hand (quite literally), he needs to get off, he needs the release. 

On the other, he needs to take inventory of every inch of Nagisa before he tears into him, before he touches and sucks and kisses and explores, before he makes Nagisa cry and writhe and beg and pant. 

In the chaos raging in his mind's eye, he catches Nagisa beneath him, hair splayed like a halo around his damp, pink face, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide in an attempt to breath and whine at the same time. His voice pitches in Rei's ears, drowning out the lewd noises of skin and ragged breathing, and that's all the bespectacled boy needs.

He unravels as quick as the tie on Nagisa's hip.  

Rei bites.  _Hard_. It aches but its enough to keep him quiet and out of trouble, so he'll take it. 

His shorts are sticky--something he'll definitely deal with when he isn't feeling so completely spent--and with more guilt and embarrassment than he anticipated feeling, he raises his sweaty face from the crook of his elbow, inspecting the damage. 

A few bite marks and the beginnings of a self-inflicted hickey bloom across the inside of his arm, evidence of his abuse of imagination clear as crystal. 

He sighs, removing his glasses before burying his head back in his elbow.

Nagisa smiles at him fully clothed, no longer a vixen waiting to be touched, but rather looking quite normal. Hair messy, smile large and eyes bright, his Iwatobi jacket hanging loosely on his sharp, small shoulders. He waves from the train station platform, unassuming and trusting. 

A sad smile ghosts over Rei's lips, his eyes shutting. 

Feeling guilty but satisfied, Rei changes into different pajamas and crawls into bed, stomach knotting and unknotting like ties on soft hips as he wonders how he'll face the blonde tomorrow at school.


End file.
